A Vulgatto love story (to the jokers style)
by rebel4cause
Summary: Well,the story is based in the famous movie Love story from 1970 and in which I involucrated to two jokers (Joe and Sal) and Warning: There will be Joker/Joker
1. Chapter 1

-What I can be said about a 43-year-old man who has died? I would say that he was a very special man,funny,generous and wonderful and not only he was my best friend,but also something more…  
The best at all (apart from having met him) he chose me as his favorite,and also he loved much to our two best friends…and me…!-  
Sal narrated disconsolate,sat on a bench near a skating rink (in which Q,Murr,Joe and he had recorded for a challenge of the fourth season for his program Impractical Jokers) to remember in Joe Gatto,and also to tell details of their romance.

*Flashback*  
-Well Sally,we finally finished to recording!-  
-That's right,Joe!-  
-Do not you want to go with me to visit our old Monsignor High School?-  
-Sure!- Once that the pair said goodbye to the other jokers,the two left in Joe's car and went to their ex-school.  
After a few hours to travel,they both arrived at their establishment.  
-There we go!-  
-Why?-  
-Because I'd spend a while with you!-  
Sal simply smiled at him,and walked next to the blue eyed-man.  
They got close to the outside of his school and the library.  
-Joe,do you want to go to eat some snacks with me?-  
-Guess what would be my answer,Sal?- Joe expressed at Sal,challenging him to guess his conclusion.  
While the coffee was being served,Sal and Joe sat at the table,eating snacks and drinking coffee.  
-You guessed what I like!-  
-Yes! Well…!-  
While Joe took a sip of his cappuccino,Sal looked to his best friend.  
-Despite of the time,I think something makes me still to be with you!-  
-I suppose,that It could be my irresistible looks!-  
Sal chuckled a little about Joe's ocurrence.  
When they left the coffee shop,and before that the two jokers take separate paths…  
-Hey Joe! I have a hockey game and I want you to come!-  
-Why can I know?-  
-Because I will play!-  
Joe stared at him but with a smile at Sal,before closing the door.

The hockey game started,although that Sal ended up being punished by the referee (due to a confrontation with a player from the opposite team).  
Until that suddenly,Joe appeared and next to the side at Sal.  
-What happened,buddy?-  
-I was punished!-  
-Oh yeah?-  
-YES,AND RIGHT NOW I'D LIKE KICK THE ASS THE THESE GUY!- Sal pronounced,something angry,pointing to the subject.  
-Would you kick my ass If I bother you now?- Joe asked something daring,eyeing the green-eyed guy.  
-IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP,I THINK I WILL!-  
-Okay…!- Joey shaved so as not continue bothering Sal and sat behind the rostrum.  
Sal returned to the field of the game,but after a few seconds,he fell in the floor and Joe laughed a little. Vulcano got up and managed to make a goal,giving the victory to his team.

Joe and Sal left the hockey field,and they talked to each other…  
-The match wasn't so bad!-  
-What did you like?-  
-When you fell behind!-  
-Anyway,thanks for coming!- Sal briefly touched Joe's shoulder,and was about to kiss to his best friend.  
-Hey…!- Joe expressed,not bothering much about the touching of his Cuban boy. And without say word,he kissed him. Vulcano didn't remove his lips from Gatto's for a few minutes,in the middle of the night with stars shining.

Q and Murr were playing cards,until Sal arrived there after of his kiss with Joe.  
-What's up,guys?-  
-And tell me how It went with Joey?-  
-But would you guys find out?-  
-Someone from our ex-school surroundings saw you two very close together...!-  
-That's right,Sally!-  
-You know what?... Fuck you guys!- Sal expressed,going of one of the rooms of Q's house,because he felt that his two best friends were joking or bothering him too much.  
The two jokers apparently wanted to joke with him (as they usually do with each other),although maybe the joke got a little out of hand...  
-Hey Q,do not you think we bothered Sal too much?-  
-Well,maybe you're right...!-

In the room (which looks like a basement)...  
Vulcano sat in a chair and called from a phone to Gatto.  
-Hey Joe! If I told you to fall in love with you,would you tell me you feel the same?-


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongIt is not the first time that you call me!-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-At least,you know what I feel!-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-I know,buddy...!-/strongbr /strongJoe put his arm around at Sal,and the Cuban boy didn't bother him that./strongbr /strongThe two jokers walked and got a few meters near a skating rink. Both were placed near some thin wooden planks (which looked like benches to sit on)./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-I suggest that you don't go to the next match... Because maybe I could laugh there...!-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-It's not a simple championship,right?-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-It is more than that...It is the final!- Sal clarified to Joey,while both ate something./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongIn Sal's final hockey game.../strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongThe game was getting hot,especially because Sal again had a new confrontation with an opposing player,and was expelled from the game./strongbr /strongAnd to his bad luck,the rival team of Sal broke the match and won the team of The Devils (Vulcano). And that Sal would not have liked that./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-Hello! I'm Sal! To my disgrace,I lost the Hockey final and did not win. Does not it bother you if I go to your house?-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongJoe accepted that his lover (and best friend) go to his house,so by the way they can to be alone...!/strongbr /strongInside of Joe's house.../strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-You're looking at me while I'm practicing my routine?-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-Well,maybe...!-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAfter they finished to recording one episode of their show,the two brothers left the office./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-Do you think that out fans know what we feel for each other?-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-Sure!-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-Hey Sally! I think that one of us should what we both feel for the other,although we know that from a long time ago!-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSal caressed Joey's cheek with one of his hands and his other hand put it on his shoulder./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-I also have something to tell you!- And with this sentence,Joe went to kiss Sal. And the green-eyed young man kissed him too./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongIn one of the rooms of Brian's house.../strongbr /strongThe two boys of 43 years were almost completely undressed but at the same time they were covered with a blanket./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-I think that not only the four love each other,until now... Although that Murr considers you as his favorite or he loves much!- Sal chuckled only a bit. /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-Yeah! But you're my favorite hon!- Joe grinned and the two both kissed. Meanwhile,one of the other jokers knocked the door. -Hey buddy! I was looking for you!- /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-I went to the other room,because Sal was with Joe!- /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-I did not expect you to try to tell me in some way that they did something else in your room...!- Murr pronounced at Q. Although possibly Sal and Joe had sexual relations in Brian's bed,and this maybe the brown-eyed man didn't like it,Q knew about what the two jokers felt each other (as Murr does) almost a lot of years ago;and surely in the bottom at his hearts Murr and Q supported Sal and Joe's love (until now).../strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongThe two boys in love,left the house of Q,and began to notice how the snow arrived in the city (even on the ground)./strongbr /strongThis did not stop them from starting to play,and they did. The two jokers threw some snowballs,until Joe ran away to jump on Sal, but the green-eyed man tried to evade the attack of his best friend,running as he could;but he did not evade Joey's trap. He landed on Sal,and he chuckled of this. Even so,Sal and Joe kissed despite the white snow. The two lovers finished to playing in the snow and went to walk privately on the sidewalk. /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-Sal,It is possible that I will go soonly away from Staten Island!- /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-What? And what is about our relationship?-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-You know I love you Sally,but I do not know when I go back with my boys and with you...-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongBefore Gatto left,Sal grabbed him to tell him something important:/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong-Will you marry me?-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongUpon this statement,Joe was perplexed (maybe because he didn't know what to say)./strongbr /strongWithout saying anything,Sal caressed Joe's face and then kissed him on his lips. Joe also touched him briefly and kissed him back./strong/p 


End file.
